A Saiyan Prince In Middle School
by BaileyRW
Summary: rated T just in case. Sequel to 'A Saiyan Prince In Kindergarten' READ IT NOW! THE SAIYAN PRINCE COMMANDS IT!
1. World Martial Arts Middle School

**A/N: A Saiyan Prince In Middle School! YAHOO!**

**Vegeta: What ever, I was hoping you forgot...**

**Rose: Well, I didn't XP jerk**

**Vegeta: Rose does not own DBZ or any of the characters...**

**Rose: NOW BEGIN XDDDDDDDDDDD**

Vegeta woke up early in the morning in his room decorated with Black sheets and blue blankets with walls colored blue and black. He was now 12 years old going into his first year of middle school, 7th grade. He sat up on his bed in the morning and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched out his arms as he let out a loud yawn. He crawled out of bed and got a pair of baggy jeans and a black T-shirt on. Then he walked out into the kitchen... "What? No breakfast?" Vegeta grunted, "FATHER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, his tail twitching with irritation.

"DAMN IT, SON!" His father cursed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He shouted from his bedroom.

"I WANT FOOD!"

"GET CEREAL!"

"I WANT FRENCH TOAST!" He called, his father had recently learned how to make french toast from his wife who discovered it by taking a culinary class.

Then Vegeta's mother came in carrying a very tired and cranky Tarble in her arms, he was eight now, and had to go to third grade. Although, he wasn't much of a fighter and hated getting up early just like his father and he was rubbing his eyes constantly trying to wake himself up, "I'LL MAKE IT!" His mother shouted to his father, she was and early riser just like her oldest son. She then put Tarble in a chair at the table and started cooking as Vegeta took a seat next to his younger brother.

"Good morning, brother!" Tarble said happily, Vegeta just smacked him on the back of the head as a greeting.

Then Vegeta got a smack on the head by his mother, "Be polite, he's being nice!" She ordered.

"So what, he's annoying," Vegeta scoffed.

"Just like your father," She commented in disgust and got back to cooking for her sons.

"At least I'm not like you," Vegeta grunted back, this time his mother threw a frying pan at his head, "OW! YOU'RE GONNA GE-"

"SHUT UP!" His father yelled from his room, interrupting Vegeta.

Vegeta angrily grunted and sat down, when the food was done Vegeta instantly started digging in and so did Tarble, their mother actually had manners and ate neatly.

"All done I'm gonna get to school now," Vegeta said and went out the door, "Bye mom!"

"Bye dear!" his mother said, as she went to help Tarble pick out matching cloths.

When Vegeta got to school he went, and sat next to a tree that, his friends wanted to meet at before school. It was right out front of the school, there were already kids coming to school, it's a good thing he landed a few blocks away from the school where no body was. Then he saw his saiyan comrade waving dumbly at him with a wide smile. Vegeta merrily rolled his eyes.

"So, what's up?" Goku asked happily, "Have you been training hard!" It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement, in that strange saiyan way of saying, 'Spar with me?'.

"No Kakarot, we are at school, and my mother doesn't want me to get to much attention for the wrong reason," Vegeta scoffed as he remembered. Goku just looked sad and looked down at his Velcro shoe. Then Chichi and Krillen came walking in together.

"Hey, guy's!" Goku shouted happily to the two friends.

"Hey, Goku," Krillen waved.

"Hi, Goku," Chichi blushed, it seemed how much older they get, Chichi likes Goku more and more.

"Hey, Chichi, what's wrong? Are you sick? Your face is all red," He asked in concern feeling her forehead, only to make her blush more. Vegeta merrily rolled his eyes at his comrades stupidity.

"Excuse us," Vegeta said in irritation and dragged Goku away.

"What's the big idea?" Goku asked once they were alone on the other side of the school.

"Are you an idiot!" Vegeta accused slapping his friend on the head, causing him to rub his head and look at Vegeta with a look of curiosity, "Kami, you really are an idiot!" Vegeta slapped himself in the head, "Chichi, obviously has a thing for you, Idio-rot," Vegeta said combining Goku's name and idiot into one.

"What do you mean, she has a 'thing' for me?" Goku question earning him a punch in the ribs and knocking into a tree, nearly knocking it down.

"If you don't make your move," Vegeta said and gave Goku an evil smirk, "I'll take her first,"

"Huh?" Goku looked confused at first, then figured it out, "You better not, I really like her!" Goku yelled angrily as Vegeta flew back to his friends laughing. Just in time to miss a few other students come in, a Green colored student came and waited on a brick wall for his comrades.

"Hey, Piccolo!" Yamcha greeted when he got there and sat on the wall with him, Piccolo only nodded, amd got back to his meditating.

17 and 18 then came in as well and sat down, not saying a word. Followed by Tien and Chiotzu who ran in yelling, "HIDE ME, PLEASE!"

Then Launch came running in, "Get over here, darling!" The blond haired launch said holding a knife, then threatened, "Or else!" Then as all the boys hid 18 stood up and kicked dirt in Launches face, "AH AH AHCHOO!" She sneezed turning to her sweet old self again, "Huh?" She looked confused for a moment then saw all of her friends, "Oh, hi everyone!" She smiled.

"Yeah, nice to have you back," Yamcha said, all the boys getting back in there positions, as 17 nodded in agreement. Then Bulma came in and Yamcha jumped off the wall to catch his girlfriend in his arms, "Hey Bulma, how was summer?"

"I wish I could have been with you for summer," She pouted.

"Don't worry, we got the WHOLE school year to be together!"

There conversation continuing, smooching as they talked and Piccolo just sat there on the wall, 'They still haven't noticed Vegeta and Goku are here... I'm surprised Yamcha hasn't checked for Vegeta, he usually make it his business to know... I can't believe Vegeta, Goku, or Krillen hasn't sensed us... let's see how long it takes for us to meet...' Piccolo decided in his head, a confident smirk placed firmly on his lips.

_Ring ring ring_

The school bell ringing in the students ears, Goku and Vegeta getting irritated and covering there ears as they went to class, but it wasn't bothering them as much as it bothered a certain namek with super enhanced hearing.

**Rose: There all done!**

**Vegeta: The saiyan prince in middle school? *Think about it, reads over first chapter again* I'm gonna hate this story to aren't I?**

**Rose: Why do you have to be such a hater?**

**Vegeta: Why do you have to be such a bad writer?**

**Rose: HUH! Hmm... T.T **

**Vegeta: C'mon, don't cry, I hate tears, it's so annoying... stop... please... I-I'm sor- sorr- sorry, okay, now stop.**

**Rose: *Runs in room and starts crying* I'M A BAD WRITER!  
><strong>

**Vegeta: I was joking!... Review and make her feel better I can't stand listening to a woman cry, *Rubs temples* .. ... ... ... ... What are you looking at? Get out of here, fools!**


	2. first class

**A/N: ;_; Hi, thanks, for all the beautifully, friendly reviews. I guess hanging out with mean old Veggie has finally gotten to me... But I found a way to fix that XD **

**Vegeta tied to a chair with duck tape: LET. ME. GO.**

**Rose: Haha! :P (You won't get that unless you read my story "The New Baby") Say the word!**

**Vegeta: Please!**

**Rose: NO! :D**

**Vegeta: I hate you, and if anyone is laughing I hate you to!**

**Rose: Are you kidding? Everyone is laughing!**

**Vegeta: ... Rose does not own DBZ **

**Rose: Sadly, now... *Hits Veggie with ruler***

**Vegeta: Start the story, and put away the ruler!**

**Rose: YES SIR!**

Vegeta and Goku were heading to there class, "What do you have first?" Goku questioned his two best friends, and of course, the blushing girl that made his heart beat every time he looked at her.

"I have... English, in room 306," Vegeta said, as he looked at his schedule that read:

_Name: Vegeta Grade: 7_

_Per subject room_

_1 English 306_

_2 PE Gym_

**_snack_**

_3 Math 405_

_4 History 201_

**_ lunch_**

_5 Science 302_

_6 Spanish 203_

"Aw, I have English in room 204," Goku whined, looking at his schedule that read:

_Name: Kakarot Grade: 7_

_per subject room_

_1 English 204_

_2 PE Gym_

**_ snack_**

_3 History 201_

_4 Science 302_

**_ lunch_**

_5 Math 405_

_6 Spanish 203_

"Isn't that the other way," Vegeta commented pointing behind him.

"OH YEAH!" Goku said and started running the other way, "BUH BYE!"

Vegeta only rolled his eyes, and waited for Krillen to give his room number, "I have History in 309," Chichi said before Krillen could respond, taking out her paper that read:

_Name: Chichi Grade: 7_

_Per Class Room_

_1 History 309_

_2 PE Gym_

**_snack_**

_3 Math 405_

_4 science 302_

**_lunch_**

_5 English 204_

_6 Spanish 203_

"I have..." Krillen took out his peace of paper, "Math in 402, man, none of us have any classes together," Krillen whined looking at his paper that read:

_Name: Krillen Grade: 7_

_Per Class Room_

_1 Math 402_

_2 PE Gym_

**_snack_**

_3 History 201_

_4 English 306_

**_lunch_**

_5 Science 302_

_6 Spanish 203_

"Cheer up," Vegeta ordered in his bossy tone, "We might have other classes together," Vegeta said as he walked into his English class. As he took a seat he noticed a blue haired girl sitting right next to him, that made his heart race at an unusual speed. She had long blue hair and bright blue eyes that Vegeta was completely lost in. He didn't notice when she started to look back into his dark onyx eyes.

"Excuse me," She raised her eyebrows at him, her voice knocking him out of his trance, "Can I help you?"

Vegeta cleared his throat, "No," He said and looked straight at the board.

"You might want to take out a paper and pencil, this teacher said we're going to be doing notes," The blue haired girl informed him.

"Whatever," Vegeta said rudely to the helpful girl, "I have a better memory then you could dream,"

"Rude little boy,"

"Excuse me, I should warn you, I could snap you in half using only my fingers,"

"And I should warn you, I have a boyfriend who has more strength then you can dream,"

"What? Yeah right," Vegeta laughed at the blue haired girls sureness, the blue haired girl having a confident smirk, her smirk disappearing as she noticed him laughing, "You're a stupid girl aren't you,"

"Briefs Bulma," The teacher called her name, checking roll call.

"Here," Bulma said almost instantly, while glaring at the boy next to her.

"You're Bulma, Bulma Briefs," Vegeta asked searching his memory, finding the that the name was vaguely familiar. A name... no he just heard it one TV a few times that's all, he passed it off.

"So you've heard of me, I guess my reputation goes farther then I thought," She said stubbornly.

"I wouldn't know a clue about you if I hadn't seen some science show about how 'smart' you and your family are," Vegeta said, "These earthlings are idiots, if they think YOU'RE a genius,"

"Stupid, ugly boy!" Bulma Growled at him in a dangerously low volume, "I'll show you,"

"Saiyan, Saiyan Vegeta," The teacher said.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked, while glaring in her direction, angry for her to be calling him in the middle of a conversation.

"Just making sure your here," The teacher said and went on with roll call.

"V-vegeta," Bulma stuttered, remembering the name, just a tiny bit, but remembered it's just that Vegeta was the name of the alien guy who went on TV and told that him and his race were going to live there on earth with them because there race was destroyed, she smirked at her discovery, "Stupid, back water race, saiya- whatever, I thought you were supposed to be strong, you couldn't even take care of your planet, or maybe it's because your to stupid to take care of a planet, you better not do anything to this plan-"

Vegeta interrupted her with a pissed off expression, "It's called a saiyan, idiotic girl, get it right, and our race was a great race, the strongest race in the world. Prideful and strong, the perfect warrior race,"

"Well, sorry, I tend to only pay close attention to MY race not some back water race, that has to live on earth now," Bulma informed.

"How dare you? If any race is back water, it's you stupid earthlings! We are the strongest in the universe!"

"Sit down and pay attention," The teacher ordered at Vegeta's outburst, Vegeta pissed off at being told what to do reluctantly sat back down trying his best to ignore the blue haired girl, that somehow seemed more familiar, the more he argued with her or even looked at her.

"Namek, Namek Pi-" The teacher called but was interrupted.

"Here," A voice said, the teacher merrily wrote down that he was here, luckily the students were unable to see were the voice came from. The green student with pointy ears and antennas and wearing a turban, sat in the corner of the room in the shadows in a small desk. He was listening in on Vegeta and Bulma's conversation, 'How can they not remember each other yet!' He yelled in his head, 'They know each other the best! I can't believe they forgot everyone, didn't we promise not to forget each other,' Piccolo mentally slapped himself for believing a bunch of kinder-gardeners would remember each other after 6 years. 'None the less I'm not gonna be the one to remind them who they are,' Piccolo mentally decided.

**A/N: I think that's enough for now, when do you think they'll remember?**

**Vegeta: I already remember, -_-**

**Rose: Shut up! I'm talking about the story!**

**Vegeta: I don't give a shit! I demand you to go back and fix that, I would not forget about Bulma especially if I went through so much with her! She's might mate for crying out loud!**

**Rose: C:**

**Vegeta: What?**

**Rose: C:**

**Vegeta: WHAT?**

**Rose: C: ... You said she's your mate C:**

**Vegeta: WHAT? DX NO I didn't! No, way!**

**Rose: You did! XD YOU LOVE BULMA!**

**Vegeta: SHE'S JUST A TOY!**

**Rose: TO LATE YOU SAID IT!**

**Vegeta: DON'T forget to review! *Fly's off, while blushing violently***

**Rose: HE SO LOVES BULMA! HE SAID SO!**


	3. PE or 3d!

**Rose: Last time on ASPIMS! We left our lit-**

**Vegeta: Wasn't last time, like a year ago?**

**Rose: NO! It wasn't that long Veggie-head! Only a few months :X**

**Vegeta: It was still a long time, I think you owe, these patient readers a decent explanation. :/ Especially me, I've been waiting and waiting for you FOREVER!**

**Rose: Oh, cause your so patient, -_-**

**Vegeta: Duh, now explain!**

**Rose: Well, I was busy with school and homework, my english teacher made us write a novel.**

**Vegeta: A novel?**

**Rose: Yeah... -_-' she wanted us to write a novel for, National November Writing Month, look it up to figure out what it it, or just put, NaNoWriMo, for short.**

**Vegeta: Riiiiigggghhhhttt... Just get on with the story.**

**Rose: RIGHTO! FINALLY! XD**

After the bell rang, Vegeta left class in a hurry, the first one to get out the door, rushing over to Kakarot. Once he got to him he pulled Kakarot aside, in the hall way, "What class you got Kakarot?"

"Um..." He checked his paper, "3d,"

Vegeta looked at him confused, "What the hell kind of class is 3d?"

Goku shrugged and said, "You know, 3d, it's a type of movie where you wear 3d glasses a-" Vegeta slapped him in the face and took the paper from him, Goku rubbing his red face in pain.

"You were holding it upside down, you moron, it's PE, same as mine, let's go," Vegeta instructed, throwing the paper at Goku, Goku caught it with ease and stuck it in his pocket as they headed to the locker room. Once they got to the locker room, they went to row 3 to there lockers that were right next to each other.

"We're supposed to go to the gym," Goku said, looking at his paper as Vegeta opened his locker.

"Yeah, after we dress out," Vegeta explained as he discarded his clothing and stuck it in his locker and took out his PE cloths.

"WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO WEAR CLOTHS!" He screamed as Vegeta face palmed himself.

In row 8 were Yamcha, Piccolo, and 17, "Did you hear that?" Yamcha questioned, stripping his cloths.

"Yeah, I'd hate to be friends with that guy," 17 said, "Heck, I'm embarrassed just from being in the locker room with him,"

'Idiots,' Piccolo muttered in his head, hearing Goku's and Vegeta's conversation as well as 17 and Yamcha, not knowing who that voice was.

Meanwhile in row 1 Tien and Chiotzu were just finishing putting on there cloths, "I hope that guy puts on his PE cloths," Chiotzu said allowed.

"No, kidding," Tien agreed, and they left the room.

After Vegeta had finally explained to Goku that he needs to put on PE cloths and why, and why not regular cloths, Goku finally started discarding his cloths to put on his PE cloths. Vegeta waited patiently for his comrade as Krillen came in, "Yo," He greeted and opened his locker also getting ready.

"You two hurry up, Why are you late Krillen?" Vegeta questioned.

"Oh, my class is pretty far from here," He explained, as Vegeta nodded in understanding, and they finally left.

When Vegeta, Goku, and Krillen exited the locker room, they immediately went to greet there female comrade, the only female in there group, Chichi. No one noticing the namekian, Piccolo in the corner of the gym meditating while ease dropping.

"Hey guy's, Guess what!" Chichi shouted excitedly.

"What?" All three of them asked questioningly, Goku just as excited as her, Vegeta raising a curious eyebrow and Krillen just staring blankly at her.

"I met 18 and 17 in my other class!" She said happily.

"Who's 18?" Vegeta questioned.

"Who's 17?" Krillen questioned.

"WHY IS THERE AN 18 AND 17 YEAR OLD IN SCHOOL?" Goku yelled questioningly. His friends stared at him in disbelief.

"You know, 17 and 18," Chichi said, as if it were supposed to ring a bell, "From kindergarten?" She said, being a bit more specific, "It took me a while to remember too, but 18 and 17 are our friends from kindergarten, before the school got canceled,"

"Oh! I remember!" Krillen said, the beautiful blond girl entering his memory.

Goku and Vegeta thought hard for a long time, "I don't recall," They both said in perfect sync.

"They're right over there," Chichi pointed toward where Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Chiotzu, 17, and 18 were hanging out. Not even they noticed there friend Piccolo sitting in the corner.

Goku and Vegeta looked blankly over to the 12 year olds all sitting down talking.

"C'mon!" Chichi instructed, dragging Goku and Vegeta over with her. Krillen walking over toward 18 instinctively.

"So we have this class too," 18 said.

"Great, more girl gossip," 17 groaned loudly and made his way out of the group to sit next to Piccolo that he had just noticed.

"Yep!" Chichi smiled and saw Bulma, "BULMA!" Chichi smiled hugging her tight, as Bulma realized who she was.

"CHICHI!" She smiled, "Us girls are finally reunited!" She cheered as they started there girl gossip, as 17 put it.

Yamcha realized who Vegeta was immediately, "Vegeta," Yamcha scowled at him, with a growl.

"Should I know you?" Vegeta asked.

"You know me, quit trying to act cool!" Yamcha accused.

"What?" Vegeta asked raising an eyebrow, only for Yamcha to get more pissed off.

"Quit acting cool, moron!" Yamcha yelled pushing Vegeta hard, causing him to fall on the ground.

"What the hell's you problem?" Vegeta asked getting up and brushing himself off.

"Why are you trying to hurt my friend?" Goku asked, jumping in front of Vegeta defensively, "No on hurts my friends and gets away with it!"

"Why are you defending him Goku?"

"How do you know my name?" Goku questioned.

"What?" Yamcha questioned, realizing Vegeta and Goku really didn't remember, "Weird..." He said, but a bit relieved, so that Vegeta won't try to take Bulma from him.

"Those idiots," Piccolo growled from the corner.

"What?" 17 asked, looking at Piccolo curiously, "Did you hear something?"

"They still don't recognize each other, morons," Piccolo growled and stood up cracking his knuckles, "Time to knock some sense into them, it seems like the only way," He said, and walked over to Goku and Vegeta and punched them both hard in the head.

"Piccolo!" Bulma yelled, as the girls ran over there, "Why did you do that?"

"They probably deserved it," 18 said in a monotone.

"What did they do?" Chichi questioned.

"They don't remember us, stupid morons," Piccolo explained as they both groveled to there feet holding there heads in pain.

"Ow..." Goku whined loudly, then stopped as he came face to face with a green 12 year old, at least a foot taller then him.

"What the hell wa-" Vegeta cut himself off, as he looked up to see a green face with fangs, 2 feet taller then him, "Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked, taking a step back and getting in his stance, then him and Goku came into realization.

"PICCOLO!" They both questioned loudly.

"It's about time," Piccolo growled.

"So that must mean..." Goku drifted off.

"This is Bulma, 18, 17, Tien, Chiotzu, and..." Vegeta paused glaring deeply into Yamcha, "This is Yamcha," He growled loudly.

"Now, now," Goku said stepping between Vegeta and Yamcha, knowing what might start if he didn't, "Let's not fight, let's enjoy this, the first time we've seen each other in 6 years," Goku said.

"Yeah sure," Vegeta growled, turning away from Yamcha, to keep himself from beating his face to a pulp.

"Whatever," Yamcha said, and also turned away, to keep himself from going off.

Goku sighed in relief, and they all got to there PE warmups when the coach finally came in and began instructing them. After they got to do whatever they want. Since it was the first day, there really didn't have anything planned out yet.

**Rose: And there's the chapter!**

**Vegeta: It kind of bored me -_-**

**Rose: SHUT UP! XC I'm trying to get back into my ASPIM mode, ^_^'**

**Vegeta: What ever, at least I finally remembered...**

**Rose: Yeah, I didn't feel like stretching it on anymore.**

**Vegeta: So what do you have planned for the next chapter... **

**Rose: :D nothin... XD**

**Vegeta: What? *Raises eyebrow***

**Rose: Next time, ON ASPIMS! A stranger is met, will they become forever friends, or forever rivals! Find out next time on ASPIMS!**

**Vegeta: AND YOU BETTER F***ING REVIEW!**

**Rose: DON'T CUSS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT VEGGIE-HEAD!**

**Vegeta: DON'T F***ING YELL, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO F***ING SAY IT! **

**Rose: Your so mean, anyway, review, and tell Vegeta to stop cussing or else! You can make up what the 'or else' is! XD**


	4. Snack time :P but not stranger

**Rose: Hello! :D  
><strong>

**Vegeta: Hello?**

**Rose: Yup! :3  
><strong>

**Vegeta: You've been gone all this time, and all you have to say for yourself is, *Puts on a girly girl mocking voice* 'Hello!'  
><strong>

**Rose: *sigh* I really don't have an excuse this time, I'm sorry, It's just school and stuff, y'know.**

After PE, the little preteen Z squad soon walked out of there designated locker rooms, the boy's met up outside, walking to the cafeteria for a snack, mainly for the two hungry saiyans. Vegeta let out a small laugh before looking to Piccolo, "Are you sure you even count as a male?" He asked in a humorous tone.

Piccolo let out a growl, "I'm more man then you," He informed gruffly.

"Are not!" Vegeta argued.

"Nice comeback," Yamcha retorted toward Vegeta, brushing his shoulder right by his former comrade.

Vegeta growled to Yamcha, "Are you going out with Bulma?" He couldn't help but ask, he didn't even know his own reason behind it. He was just curious was all, it's not like he liked her at all, she was the weakest Earthling on the planet, how was that possible.

"Yeah, you jealous?" Yamcha asked with a smug smirk.

"NO!" Vegeta informed loudly, coming to a stop with a bright blush on his face. Yamcha turned around to look at him with a smug smirk, everyone else stopped as well, "I was just thinking, you outta be REAL desperate to be going out with that hoe," He informed the smug smirk on Yamcha's face being replaced to Vegeta. Yamcha clenched his fists in angry.

"You want a beating?" He yelled out.

Goku stepped between them, "Hey hey hey, we just met up with each other after all this time, let's try to be good friends." He begged, with a sincere look on his face.

Vegeta and Yamcha scowled and went forward.

Tien and Chiotzu came to a mutual agreement to stay silent and avoid any other possible conversation that would lead to Vegeta and Yamcha fighting. Piccolo had nothing interesting to say, therefore remained quiet. 17 couldn't help but start walking between Vegeta and Yamcha so they didn't give each other mean looks, creating yet another confrontation. Goku being the loud mouth he was looked to everyone and hated the silence, and decided to interrupt, "So... Have you all been training well?"

Tien smirked, "Yeah, I think I'm way stronger than before, right Chiotzu?"

Chiotzu was about to speak until Vegeta interrupted, "You guy's still hanging out that much and always asking each other about everything before giving a straight answer?" He rose an eyebrow getting a nod from the two of them, "Why don't you two homo's just go get married already?"

Tien looked offended, "He's my brother!"

"So your admitting you want to?" Vegeta suggested.

"NO!" Tien shouted, "I'm saying we don't like each other that way, we're brothers!"

"So." Vegeta shrugged and kept forward.

17 interrupted before Vegeta and Tien started at it, "I've been training a lot too, with my sis, I think we've gotten as strong as you saiyans as super saiyans!" 17 smiled.

Vegeta let out a cocky scoff, "Yeah right," 17 brushed aside his ego, knowing Vegeta's was larger and just dropped it to avoid a fight.

Meanwhile, with the preteen females, when they took there exit of the locker room, they started there gossip, "So, are you going out with Yamcha?" Chichi asked raising an eyebrow toward Bulma.

Bulma began to blush, "Well, yeah, he's SO sweet," She informed, "What about you? You going out with Goku?"

Chichi began to blush and covered her face with her hands, "Well, not really," She said and gave her a serious look, "Honestly, I don't think he's even noticed that I like him!" Chichi said her blush being replaced with a kind of fury, "And I've given him so many big hints!"

18 walked between them, "Well, I don't get what the big deal is," 18 informed the two of them, "I mean, there just boy's, why worry about them? There just gonna have sex with us and leave for someone else," She shrugged casually.

"Why do you think that?" Bulma asked.

Launch leaned in, "Yeah, I've been chasing Tien for a long time, and he hasn't even TRIED to do ANYTHING with me." She informed.

"Tien's just weird," 18 said, "I don't think he's gone through puberty yet, that would explain it."

"What about Krillen?" Chichi asked, "I know you like him!"

"Who? Cueball?" 18 questioned, "It's just fun messing with his emotions," She put her hands behind her head, as they headed to the cafeteria, knowing that's where the saiyans were leading the others. "Remember, I'm a cyborg, robot, or whatever you want to call me, I'm not actually human." She informed, "That means no emotions."

"Oh come on," Bulma said sarcastically, "You do have emotions."

"Nope." 18 said in response.

"Yeah you do, you killed doctor Gero, even though I thought it was wrong, because you didn't like him," Chichi reminded, "That means you do have emotions."

18 dropped her hands and thought about it, "Maybe... I was human at one time, he just transformed me and my brother this way." She shrugged, "Oh, well, it's too confusing."

They all laughed before bumping into the guys. "Oh hi," Bulma greeted them and hooked herself onto Yamcha, "Hi sweety!" She said in a cutesy voice and kissed him on the cheek. Vegeta of course, as usual, couldn't help but growl. It was almost like Kindergarten all over again. "What?" Bulma asked, noticing Vegeta's glare.

"Nothing, whore," He scoffed and walked passed them and went in line.

"Rude little boy," She cursed, angrily letting go of Yamcha and lining up behind Vegeta to bug him.

"Hey.." Yamcha went behind his girlfriend, hoping she didn't start falling for him.

18 went in line next with her usual attitude, "Jackass," She cursed out loud toward Vegeta.

Krillen went in line next a little disappointed, now 18 was too distracted with his comrade, "Thanks Vegeta," He mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Launch cuddled into Tien, then him and Chiotzu ripped apart from her and ran in line in front of Krillen who didn't care at the moment. Launch angrily followed, "Hey, don't you wanna talk to me?" She asked.

17 went in line next, in a pretty bad mood, "This day is just great." He said.

Piccolo seemed to be unnoticed sitting at a table, a little ways back, drinking a bottle of water he brought before going back to meditating.

Chichi sighed to keep herself calm and went in line also, "Now I don't get any advice from Bulma." She mumbled.

Goku blinked at all his upset friends, then decided, if you can't beat 'em join 'em. "ERRG!" He let out stomping in line as well.

They all looked back at him curiously, Goku only looked to them with the same look, "What the hell are you mad about?" Vegeta questioned, since no one else would.

"I don't know. What are you guys mad about?"Goku asked.

Vegeta sighed and just turned around. "Idiot." He said.

"At least he's not a jerk!" Bulma said, punching Vegeta's back, only to hurt her own fist, "Ow,"she let out with a tear in her eye.

"Don't kid yourself," Vegeta cursed.

"Don't kid yourself," Bulma mocked rudely, with a terrible voice acting of Vegeta.

"Don't kid yourself?" 18 questioned, 'what a terrible comeback,' She thought to herself.

Goku seeing as they all said it, said it next, "Don't kid yourself!" He yelled energetically.

"Shut the fuck up!" Vegeta yelled to his fellow saiyan.

Goku shrugged, "I don't like to be left out..." Vegeta merely scoffed and looked the other way, remaining quite along with his other classmates.

After they each gathered there food they joined Piccolo in the back table he was sitting beside. Piccolo wasn't actually at the table, since he prefers sitting on the ground so he can meditate, he was merely sitting beside the table, facing away from it, so he was close to his friends, but not distracted to much from meditating. It took the namekians ears to get used to hearing the saiyans loud chomping throughout the cafeteria, since Goku and Vegeta weren't the only saiyans any longer, cause they wished them back in kindergarten. The entire cafeteria was full of saiyans chomping loudly on there meals, their tails wagging gracefully from the sensation taste. "Delicious!" Goku let out licking his lips and his fingers, then his plate.

"I've had better," Vegeta informed although also licked his fingers and his plate.

"You saiyans know absolutely no manners, do you," Bulma stated in disgust.

"Don't you remember?" Vegeta mocked, Bulma just stuck her tongue out at him.

Goku, wanting the attention back on him shouted to his table, "Are you guy's entering this years world tournament!"

"Yeah," Piccolo mumbled from bellow the table, barely loud enough for them to hear.

"You already know me and Krillen will be there," Vegeta rolled his eyes and licked his finger of the sensational food he had devoured.

"I'm going!" Tien said with pride, "But Chiotzu's gonna sit out this one, he's not quite ready for another tournament yet."

"I read your relationship together all wrong," Vegeta admitted, "You're not wanting to marry each other, you're simply mommy and baby boy."

Tien glared at him but dropped it to wipe off Chiotzu's face then threw the napkin down, "Dammit!" He said, "I'm not his mommy!"

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and Yamcha answered Goku, "I'm fully mastered my Super Human, of course I'm entering!" Vegeta rolled his eyes once again, "What?" Yamcha dared, glaring at Vegeta.

"You couldn't even compete with me at your petite little level, I've been training relentless as ever, and Saiyans increase there power much faster than you Humans, therefore, by using common sense, I'm obviously far superior by now," Vegeta informed factually.

"Monkey's stand NO chance against me!" Yamcha informed standing up.

"Oh y-" Vegeta started, only to be interrupted by Goku.

Goku had jumped onto the table between Yamcha and Vegeta and yelled at the top of his lungs, "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" He ordered, "We're all friends!" He shouted.

Then one of the supervisors came by, "I'm going to have to ask you to sit properly in your seat and not yell like that," He ordered Goku, who gulped in fright of being punished and sat down in his seat, "If you do that again, you're going to have to go to the principals office, understand?"

"Yes sir..." Goku pouted and then the supervisor walked away and Vegeta bust up laughing. Goku glared in his direction.

"That was pretty fucking funny!" Vegeta informed, "No matter what, it's always you who get in trouble!"

"I know..." Goku pouted, "I don't get it..."

"Maybe it's cause you always make a big scene with everything you do," Vegeta said, not laughing so much anymore.

Meanwhile the girls began ignoring the boys and there drama, to bond on there own. "So, how should I get Goku's attention?" Chichi wondered.

"Sock him in the head a few times." 18 stated simply in her monotone, getting a look from the two girls, "What? That's what I did for Krillen in kindergarten and he still remembers me." The other two girls rolled there eyes, "Okay, what advice do you have Bulma?"

"My advice is actually helpful," Bulma informed her android comrade, sticking her tongue out playfully, "Chichi, what you gotta do is-"

18 interrupted, "Give him a big wet smooch and wait for him to come asking to be your boyfriend." She finished.

"That's not what I was gonna say!" Bulma interjected.

"That's what you did for Yamcha."

"Did not!" Bulma denied, earning an eye roll from her blonde friend, "Fine, what advice do you give Launch?"

The blue haired Launch turned to Chichi's direction, "Well... I've liked Tien for a long time, and he knows it, so all I can say is don't be too obvious."

"But don't be to passive!" Bulma interjected.

"And don't for the love of pete be to clingy," 18 informed.

Chichi gulped, "There's a lot more to this than I thought, huh?" She wondered, all three of her friends only nodded.

Then all of there attention turned to Goku as he fell to the ground from tripping on a banana peel, "OW!" Goku cried out, as Vegeta bust out in laughter, nearly falling out of his seat.

"Goku, are you okay?" Chichi ran over to him and helped him up.

"Yeah, I think so, but my bum hurts," He said rubbing his butt in pain. Goku looked over to Vegeta who was wiping tears from his eyes in laughter, "You put that banana peel there huh!" He guessed making Vegeta laugh harder. Goku growled, he knows how to hold a grudge, growing up with his father and Raditz since 1st grade. "Meany!" He said slamming his fist against Vegeta's head.

"Ow!" Vegeta shouted, "little bastard!" He accused tackling at Goku, Chichi had to move quickly to avoid being caught in the scratch.

"I'll show you!" Yamcha said rolling up his sleeves and jumping into the fight.

"Idiot!" Tien accused jumping into the fight also.

"Tien!" Chiotzu shouted with worry getting involved in the fight to protect his friend.

Krillen stood by the side nervously, hoping to not get involved until 17 pushed him in the fight, "This'll be fun!" 17 let out, about to jump in himself before 18 grabbed his arm.

"You are not getting involved!" 18 informed.

"Aww, c'mon," 17 begged.

"No!" She threatened.

17 sighed, "You're right, I was being immature." He said and 18 let go of him and 17 started to walk away, "BUT THIS IS AWESOME!" He yelled out jumping into the fight.

"SEVENTEEN!" 18 cursed jumping after him.

Bulma Chichi and Launch stood at the side lines until some dust caught in Launchs nose, "Aah! Aah! Aachoo!" She shouted turning to her blond self and shooting a gun out of no where toward the ceiling making all the fighters stop, "KNOCK THIS OFF IDIOTS!" She said blasting her gun again toward the ceiling.

The supervisor came by again, "Okay all of you come with me," He pointed to all the fighters, then pointed to Launch, "You too," He said snatching the gun from her and leading all the trouble makers to the principals office.

**A/N: At least Bulma and Chichi aren't in trouble? ^_^;**

**Vegeta:*sigh* why the f*** is- D****T YOUR CENSORING AGAIN!  
><strong>

**Rose: Yup! ~_^  
><strong>

**Vegeta: Anyway, why the f*** is 18 already concerned with sex, aren't we supposed to be in middle school?  
><strong>

**Rose: Yeah, but I imagine her as a more mature girl, like acting as if she's already in high school, not to act cool or anything, like Bulma would, but just because that's how she is.  
><strong>

**Vegeta: *Shrug* Whatever.  
><strong>

**Rose: And you start to have a very colorful vocabulary here.  
><strong>

**Vegeta: -_- ... I'm going to ignore you said that, don't forget to review.  
><strong>

**Rose: I'm making them kinda mature, because I've actually scene middle schoolers act like this, trying to act cool, already talking about this stuff and girls already acting slutty, probably already having sex, for some of them 0_e soooo... yeah, I write based on what I see... don't blame me blame the middle schoolers of today...  
><strong>

**Vegeta: So... what happened to the stranger...  
><strong>

**Rose: :X Um... well... I delayed the stranger :( you guys were having snack time and I just... I wanted to enjoy it, I don't have time to add that more complex part yet... Net time on ASPIMS I will try to add the stranger if I have time, hopefully! C:  
><strong>

**Vegeta: ... Nice preview... *sigh* Don't forget to review... *Get's look from Rose*... *Sigh* See you next time on ASPIMS! Ugh... I can't believe I said that...  
><strong>


	5. THE STRANGER IS FINALLY INTRODUCED!

**Rose: Our stranger is finally introduced!**

**Vegeta: Fan-f***ing-tastic. **

**Rose: I'm glad you think so! **

**Vegeta: Anyway, on with the story?**

**Rose: Um...**

**Vegeta: I'll take that as a yes.**

The last time we left our little Chibi hero's, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goku's voice was heard as Vegeta dragged him along following the supervisor, who was a saiyan, by the way.

Chichi looked over to Bulma, "Great..." She mumbled, "Why do saiyans have to be so violent? They're like a bunch of thugs."

Bulma sighed, "At least I'm never gonna end up with one of those saiyans, I got the sweetest human in the whole world! And those idiot saiyans got him in trouble." She grumbled.

"I gotta get Goku to stop hanging out with those thugs, they put a bad influence on him..." Chichi thought, her natural motherly instincts coming into play.

Suddenly a girl with ashen brown hair with dark brown highlights and freckles scattered all the way across her nose, came in, "Oh, your friends with Prince Vegeta?" She asked with her big forest green eyes.

"Yeah... it's such an honor." Bulma stated plainly.

"How do you know he's the prince?" Chichi asked noticing this girl didn't have a tail, why would she call him Prince?

"Oh, I talked to some saiyans earlier, they said something about the royal family and prince Vegeta. I guess Vegeta beat them up before or something." She said, "I don't have many friends here, and if I were friends of Prince Vegeta, that would just be SOOO cool!"

"It's really not that cool..." Bulma informed in annoyance, just what Vegeta needed, a fan girl.

"Besides, Vegeta doesn't even consider us his friends..." Chichi informed, "He keeps talking about killing all the earthlings on the planet and naming this planet 'New Planet Vegeta' or something."

"He can't be all the bad, plus that other boy, with the wild hair was kind cute," She said describing Goku.

"Why you-" Chichi started to pull up her sleeves but Bulma grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Give us a minute!" Bulma gave in apologetic smile and pulled her to the corner of the room.

Piccolo was still sitting there, no one had noticed him, not even the writer of this story until now, he stood up, "Oh my gosh, your a namek huh!" The girl with the ashen hair said in surprise.

"My names Piccolo." He informed.

"Oh, I'm Hikari!" She informed back.

Piccolo stood up, his namekian form towering over the 4 foot girl, "I'm going to warn you, if you hang out with us, it could cost you your life." Hikari looked up at him in confusion, then the two girls came back and Piccolo took his rightful seat on the floor for meditating.

"I'm Chichi." Chichi said trying her best to be friendly.

"I'm Bulma," Bulma smiled hoping to lighten up the way Chichi's tone was.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Hikari!" She informed and shook there hands, "I'm pretty new to the neighborhood, so I'm really glad I made friends!"

"Yeah." Chichi said looking away.

Bulma pulled Hikari away, "Hikari, Chichi likes that boy with the wild hair, so can you keep yourself from flirting with him?"

"Oh, is she his girlfriend?" Hikari asked.

"Not yet," Bulma admitted, "But Goku is just really difficult and we don't really think he understands what it means to have a girlfriend yet."

"Oh... well, I wish you guys luck!" Hikari said with a short bow and skipped over to Chichi, "I wish you luck with that boy, Goku," She said remembering what Bulma called him.

"Thanks.." Chichi gave a weak smile, then Hikari pulled her in a hug.

"I have a feeling we're going to be the BEST of friends!" She said and pulled Bulma into the hug as well. Then the bell rang and Chichi pushed herself and Bulma out of the hug.

"Looks like it's class time." Chichi said giving a nervous smile, acting like she was disappointed, "I have math in room 405,"

Bulma smiled excitedly, "NO WAY! That's my class too!" She said and grabbed Chichi's hands as they smiled together excitedly.

"I guess I'll be going the same way as you." Piccolo said standing up and looking at them, they had almost forgotten Piccolo was even there.

"Wow, how weird!" Hikari said in surprise, "We all have the same class! Maybe it's fate that we became friends!" She smiled, "Let's go!" She said walking off for them to follow.

"I guess fate isn't on my side." Chichi stated glumly.

Bulma elbowed her friends side, "Don't be rude, she seems like a nice girl," She encouraged silently to her friend as they walked along.

Piccolo sighed in annoyance, he was going to have to listen to these women gossip all lunch AND class time. What did he do to deserve this? 'I never want a girlfriend... ever.' he thought to himself and kept walking forward toward his class, keeping his distance from the girls as to avoid them try to talk to him.

**In class!**

Chichi and Bulma took seats in the front row, and Hikari sat beside them, piccolo sat way in the back of class, hoping the noise of the rest of the class would drown out the girls, but nah, he was a namekian he still heard everything in the entire classroom perfectly fine.

Then halfway through the class, the principals security, Mr. Popo, came knocking on the door, behind him were the boys and girls that had gotten in trouble at lunch, "I have Vegeta here for his class." Mr. Popo announced to the teacher.

"Fuck you." Vegeta cursed at the man who escorted him and walked in.

"Mr. Saiyan," The teacher scolded.

"It's fine, we already called his parents about his language," Mr. Popo informed and walked on to escort the other children to there rightful classes, Goku waved happily goodbye to Vegeta. 18 tugged 17 along angrily, Launch was her blue haired self and just followed in wonderment on how she got in trouble. Krillen followed covered in bruises, he really didn't want to get involved in that fight with the saiyans and a super human. Yamcha followed, glaring toward Vegeta has he passed the classroom, he had hoped to cause more bruises then that.

Vegeta walked down the aisle of seats and saw Bulma and Chichi sitting in the front near some other girl with freckles and ashen brown hair. "Who's this wench?" Vegeta questioned.

"That's Hikari." Chichi informed, not denying her being a wench.

"None of us are 'wenches'" Bulma defended her fellow women.

"The female species... such an enigma." Vegeta sighed in annoyance.

"Only cause your a stupid boy," Bulma said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Take a seat Vegeta," The teacher ordered. Vegeta went to take a seat in the back beside Piccolo, away from the annoying women.

"Sup," Vegeta greeted. Piccolo only nodded in response.

"So, that's Prince Vegeta?" Hikari questioned looking over toward him.

"Yeah, what do you think of him now?" Bulma dared.

"He's kinda cute," She said looking back toward him. "I guess that green fella is kinda cute in his own way too,"

Bulma rolled her eyes and leaned into Chichi whispering, "I don't think I like this chick anymore."

"No kidding," Chichi agreed.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Hikari wondered.

Chichi and Bulma looked at each other with sweat drops and then Bulma answered Hikari, "No,"

"He scares them all away," Chichi stated plainly.

"Besides, I don't think he likes women," Bulma informed.

"Why not?" Chichi wondered.

"Because if he did, he would have tried to get me by now!" She said with a cocky attitude.

Piccolo started to barf but held it in, "You okay?" Vegeta questioned raising an eyebrow.

"F-fine." Piccolo stated, Vegeta just rolled his eyes and stared toward the teacher.

Hikari looked at Bulma, "I get it, so you like him and your jealous or something, right?"

Bulma began to get furious, "I DO NOT!" She shouted.

"Bulma take a seat," The teacher ordered.

"What was that about?" Vegeta wondered out loud.

"You don't want to know," Piccolo said, Vegeta only shrugged in response.

"Calm down Bulma." Chichi said patting her shoulder.

**Rose: There ya go!**

**Vegeta: Whoop-dee-do, I have another f***ing fangirl following me around.  
><strong>

**Rose: Another?  
><strong>

**Vegeta: Psssh, come on, everyone is my fangirl C:  
><strong>

**Rose: ... anyway... I hope that was a good use for Hikari! Tell me what you think Mistress of Butterflies!  
><strong>

**Vegeta: Hikari will be my first ;D  
><strong>

**Rose: ... =_= No.  
><strong>

**Vegeta: Yes :)  
><strong>

**Rose: NO.  
><strong>

**Vegeta: Yes :D  
><strong>

**Rose: NO!  
><strong>

**Vegeta: YES! xD  
><strong>

**Rose: ... :(  
><strong>

**Vegeta: Anyway, don't forget to review, especially not you Mistress of Butterflies, or I'll kill Hikari!  
><strong>

**Rose: I thought we went over the threatening Vegeta...  
><strong>

**Vegeta: *Sigh* sorry... :/  
><strong>


End file.
